Bulletproof Love
by neonscenequeen
Summary: It's been six months since Chris's girlfriend, Angela, was brutally murdered. Now he's starting to see double, and something's playing tricks on his mind. Is it finally time for him to let go,or is he gonna obsess even more over his girlfriend's murder?
1. Prologue

Prologue(Chris's P.O.V.)-

I thought me and my girlfriend, Angela, were gonna last forever. We had been together for three years, since sophomore year. We were now freshmen in college. That night was the night I was going to propose to her. I knew nothing could ever pull us apart, I just loved her so damn much. As I waited that night at her favorite restaurant, she still hadn't showed up. An hour passed by...two hours, now three hours. I tried calling her a few times, but I got no answer. Finally, I went home, pissed off. At about 1:00 in the morning, I heard someone knocking on the door of my dorm. I opened it up, rubbing sleep from my eyes to see two policemen standing in front of me.

"Are you Chris?" The one man asked. I nodded.

"What's going on?" I asked, giving them my full attention now.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your girlfriend is dead. She was murdered," The other police officer said. I felt like I had just been shot in the heart, and I still do, even six months later after that happened.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

I haven't been the same since that night in early September. It was now March, almost exactly six months since it happened. I still have nightmares about it, as it replays over and over, taking over my mind. The police never caught that bastard that took my baby away, but if I ever do, he/she is dead to me. Angela hadn't been murdered mercilessly either. There were strangle marks, bullet wounds, just horrible things I can't even begin to talk about. Lately, I don't even know who I am anymore. About three months ago, the pain started to lift, but just a little. That's when I started going out again to clubs, just hanging out with my best friend Jayme. I met girls, random hook-ups, meaningless sex. I know if Angela could see me now, she would curl her lips up in disgust and scoff at me. She would never even recognize me. Hell, I wouldn't recognize myself either. There were these two girls though that I occasionally hung out with. Kristina, and Bree. Mostly Bree though, because Kristina often reminded me of Angela, physically and mentally. I've been thinking of moving on to one of them, but I'm not sure yet. Angela's death still has my heart ripped in two, but it could be fixed with a lot of care and love. Pssh, like that was ever going to happen.

I was going out tonight with Bree, Jayme, and Kristina. Jayme stopped by my house, and I walked to his car, my black straight hair hanging in my eyes, an Asking Alexandria shirt, gray skinnies, and black converse. Bree and Kristina were in the backseats, laughing their asses off. They were drunk already.

"Hey dude," Jayme said, giving me a high five. I did the same, and we drove off, blasting music as we headed out to party. Tonight was going to be...interesting.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

We were going out to a club, which was typical. Having fake ID's came in handy a lot at things like this. A 21 and up club? No problem for me, Jayme, and the girls. Once we got in, it was a total grindfest. In the matter of minutes, I was dancing with all kinds of girls. The hot and skinny ones were always my type. Not that I was looking...too much anyway. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and I turned around. My eyes widened at first, thinking it was Angela, but it was only Kristina. Damn, they looked so alike, I could never get the thought out of mind that they were possibly the same person. Kristina started grinding up against me, our hips rocking together. I grabbed a drink from a passing waitress, downing it in the matter of seconds.

I put my hands on her waist, her's placed on my neck already. I leaned down slightly, kissing her with such passion that I hadn't done in awhile. It went on like this for hours. Kissing, grinding, singing and dancing. Until I whispered those fateful words. "I love you Angela..." I mumbled, totally wasted.

"I love you too, Chris," Kristina whispered in my ear. I smiled lopsidedly, burrowing my face in her hair.

"I missed you..." I said.

"I missed you too, babe. I'm so glad to be back," Kristina replied. I stopped right there, and pulled away. Everything was coming back, and I realized who I had been saying those things to.

"You fucking bitch!" I shouted over the music, glaring at Kristina.

"Chris, I was only doing what I thought was right. I only pretended to be Angela cause you seemed so much happier," Kristina replied, looking like she was about to cry.

I didn't care. I stomped my way out of the club, pushing past Bree and Jayme, and sat outside on the curb, my head in my hands.

"Dude, what's going on?" Jayme asked, sitting down beside me.

"Kristina pretended to be Angela. I said 'I love you Angela,' and she fucking said it back," I snapped, shaking my head.

"Wow, forget her Chris. She's totally drunk, so are you, you guys are totally out of it," Jayme replied.

I sighed, getting up and walking back into the club. I found Kristina, dancing with another dude. I pulled her by the arm, away from the creepy looking guy, and kissed her hard on the lips.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

A lot of things happened that night, some I'd rather not talk about out loud. Kristina really likes me, so does Bree. I kind of like Kristina, but she's so much like Angela. It hurts so much just to even look at her. Her coontails, blonde hair, her eyes and body, everything about her reminds me of my baby girl.

Jayme was picking me up soon, sooner than I expected when I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I skipped two steps at a time, opening the door to find Kristina waiting outside, with Jayme in the car.

"Hey cutie," Kristina said, standing on her tiptoes to give me a quick kiss.

I kissed back slightly, mumbling a "hi" back. She took my hand, leading me to the car. Bree was already in the front, so I sat in the back with Kristina.

"Dude, where we going?" I asked.

"Clubbing again," Jayme replied, before cranking up the music.

I sighed, closing my eyes all the way there. Ah, a 21 and up club. Easy as a piece of cake. We all walked up, each flashing our fake I.D's until Kristina was stopped.

"Excuse me miss, but you don't look 21 to me. Next!" The security guy said.

"Uhm, pardon? I am twenty one, ask my friends," Kristina said, darting me a worried look.

"Dude, let her in. She's twenty one, fer sure," Bree said, narrowing her eyes at the dude.

"You wanna leave with her to?" The guard growled.

"Okay seriously, let her in. She's my girlfriend, I can't leave my baby girl out here alone," I lied, knowing I was getting myself in a whole lot of trouble. The guy eyed me for awhile, then sighed.

"Alright, fine. But don't get me fired for this. Next!" The guy replied, and I wrapped my arm around Kristina's waist and walked inside.

"Thanks," She yelled in my ear over the beating music. I nodded.

"No problem," I replied, as we started dancing.

A few hours later, as it got later and later, people were starting to clear out. Not many people were left in the club. But then, a few guys walked over to us and smirked at me and Kristina grinding against each other.

"Hey babe, why don't you come with us?" One of the guys said in a deep voice.

"Dude, fuck off. She's mine," I snapped, holding her close by the waist and glaring at the three guys.

The same guy got closer, and grabbed Kristina's arm, trying to pull her out of my grasp.

"I said, fuck off," I growled, pushing the guy away. He lunged for me, punching me right in the nose. I shook my head, blood dripping, as I pushed the dude into the bar and punched him a few times. Soon enough, I was fighting with the other two. The place had cleared out into a circle, watching me beat the fuck out of the guys. Jayme soon came in, pulling me off. Kristina ran over to me, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, then kissed her.

"Thank you," She whispered in my ear. I nodded and we walked out of the club, leaving all three guys on the ground in pain. I had a few bruises on my face, and a busted up nose. But the guys were in a lot worse pain than me. Oh well, Kristina was now mine.


End file.
